


弹琴说爱

by shizukage



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukage/pseuds/shizukage
Summary: 好惨一架钢琴哦（





	弹琴说爱

钢琴发出不和谐的声音。  
重冈有点搞不清事情是怎么发展到这一步的，明明他只是来教小泷弹钢琴而已。  
他刚刚还站在小泷的身后，双手牵着小泷的手，指挥它们握成鸡蛋的形状。小泷突然回过头，嘴唇撞上他的。他下意识一退，却被小泷拉住，整个人跌进对方怀里。他坐着的地方有什么在逐渐变烫，逐渐鼓起，他很快意识到那是什么，脸变得更红了。  
重冈隐约预感到了接下来要发生的事情。不过是不是有点太快了？他们两天前才确认了彼此的心意啊？  
小泷察觉到了怀中人的僵硬，游走的双手微微停顿。  
“抱歉，刚刚shige的脸离我太近了，忍不住就…如果你现在还不愿意的话就…算了。”  
不不不我怎么会不愿意呢。重冈百口莫辩，心一横抓起小泷的手就按在自己的裤裆上。  
“来啊。”

重冈的衬衫扣子被小泷耐心地一个一个剥开，露出鸡蛋一样白净的皮肤。小泷一只手绕着重冈的一边乳首打转，另一只手隔着牛仔裤抚摸小重冈。这样隔靴搔痒的碰触很快挑起了重冈的情欲。变得口干舌燥了，喘息声在整个房间里回响。他自动自觉地拉开了裤子拉链，小泷于是心领神会地把手伸进去，抚摸他的囊袋，揉捏顶部圆润的隆起。他忍不住想要夹紧双腿，却被小泷抓住大腿内侧分得更开。  
在溺水一样的氛围里，重冈猛然想起了重要的事情。  
“那个…这里有什么…可以用来润滑的东西吗…”他好不容易抓住了一个喘息的间隙，上气不接下气地问。  
“这个嘛…”小泷手下不停，下巴一抬，“钢琴上不就有吗？”  
重冈定神一看，钢琴上面竟然真的正大光明地摆着一瓶可疑液体。他嘴角抽搐几下：“小泷你…嗯…什么教你弹钢琴，根本就是想把我骗来做爱吧！”  
小泷笑笑，不置可否，“那又怎样，shige不是很享受吗。“他用力一掐重冈的右边乳首，后者应景地发出一声变调的尖叫。  
“…”重冈气恼极了，但现在这种状况下反抗想必也会被小泷利用，变得更羞耻吧。  
“既然都谈到润滑剂了，那么我们来进行下一步好了。”

小泷让重冈背对着自己靠在钢琴上，把沾上润滑剂的手指轻轻推进对方的身体。首先是一根，缓慢温柔地进出，偶尔弯曲手指，让狭窄的通道变得稍微宽阔。然后两根，进出的同时试探性地戳刺内壁，寻找能给对方带来欢愉的关键点。最后增加到三根，重冈显然已经有些吃力了，他双腿颤抖着，被咬得更加饱满红润的双唇间涌出止不住的呻吟。

小泷从琴凳上起身，褪下裤子，把自己推进重冈的身体。他感觉自己被严丝合缝地包裹起来，重冈则感觉自己被完完全全地填满。他全身的力气和知觉都集中在了身下的甬道，那里不断收缩着，贪婪地吞吃小泷的肉棒。在剧烈的冲撞中，他既感到危险又感觉到安全。他既感到满足又感到意犹未尽。他的手臂无意识地垂落在琴键上，砸出一串杂音。但二人都没有心思去在乎钢琴的死活，此刻他们的脑海和身体里只有彼此。

重冈的喘息声越发急促，小泷也配合着加快了抽插的速度。高潮的瞬间重冈脑海里剧烈闪烁，像是日光灯管爆炸前的挣扎。小泷从他的身体里抽离，重冈感到一阵脱力，腿一软差点跪下去，幸好被小泷捞住抱着坐回琴凳上。  
重冈还在大口喘气，一个温软湿热的东西抵上了他的后颈。是小泷的舌头，顺着他的脖子向上舔到耳廓。  
“shige好甜啊。”小泷在他耳边低语。然后一口含住了他的耳垂，还故意发出夸张的吮吸声。

重冈这才意识到，小泷的那根依然高高地翘着，灼人的温度顶着他的屁股。  
然而这份警惕心为时已晚。小泷一边继续逗弄他的耳朵，一边掐着他的腰让他微微起身，直到对方的后穴再次对上自己的肉棒才让他坐下。  
又一次被刺穿了，感觉甚至比第一次更加鲜明。甚至隐约能感觉到腹部随着小泷的动作微微隆起。他伸手想要抚摸自己，手却被小泷抓着放到琴键上。  
“shige来教我弹琴吧？”  
“…”  
“我想学乗り越しラブストーリー。”  
重冈简直想要破口大骂，怎么会有小泷这种人啊！为什么我会喜欢这种家伙啊！  
但他现在坐在小泷身上，体内插着小泷的肉棒，全身的弱点都在小泷的掌握之中，只能屈服了。君子报仇十年不晚。  
他颤抖着弹起了前奏，但很快因为小泷的冲撞手指一滑，按错了一个琴键。事到如今他也不打算关注准确度了，原本准备就这么继续弹下去，却被小泷制止。  
“shige刚刚好像弹错了吧？教别人弹琴要认真哦？重新来过吧。”  
在重冈来得及爆发之前，小泷先发制人。重冈简直奇怪体力不好的小泷为什么能玩弄他这么久。但他很快就无法顾及这些了。小泷暴风骤雨一般顶弄着他。快感像潮水一样涌上来，浸没大脑里的每根神经。他的呻吟转成哭叫，其中还夹杂着他以为自己死都说不出口的淫秽话语。他喊着小泷的名字，迎来一次又一次高潮，直到再也射不出来。乳白色的液体溅得琴键上到处都是，流在纯黑的琴身上格外分明。

重冈不记得那天下午他弹了多少次乗り越しラブストーリー。  
反正他再也不想教小泷弹琴了。


End file.
